


God Raised Naruto

by Ketakoshka



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto is young, he is adopted by the Goddess of the Moon, Luna who teaches him how to use his powers to his advantage and become the best ninja he can possibly be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie Matsukaze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annie+Matsukaze).



> So I was given an idea from Miss Annie Matsukaze, and here we go.

A child about the age of three is running away from a mob that wants desperately to kill him. This child doesn't know why they keep calling him a demon when he knows he can't one. The child, too immersed with trying to get away, bumps into a silver-haired woman who looks a bit young, perhaps around twenty five years old. The mob sees this and thinks she's helping them as she reaches out for the child. The boy is scared and closes his eyes, waiting for her to hit him as many adults would, but it never comes, for she reaches down to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Child, why are you hurt?" she asks, her violet eyes searching deep into the depths of his own sky blue ones.

"Why are you saying that for? It's a demon!"

Turning her attention to the group, she raises an eyebrow, curious, amused and annoyed all at once. "A demon?"

"Yes," the bravest one answers, his foolishness tinging his voice with seriousness.

"This poor sweet child?"

"Ma'am," another starts, "that's not a child. This is the fox demon that killed our families three years ago."

She laughs, cold and mocking, almost hysterical. "Oh, my Hades! You are idiots!"

* * *

In the underworld...

A sneeze sounds in the small fire-lit room, making the one who did sigh. "She used my name as a swear word. She must be angry at some mortals for something," Hades says as he looks out the window.

"Agreed, love." His wife affectionately pats his arm and returns to her book as if she had never been interrupted.

* * *

Back with the woman, the child and the villager mob...

"Ma'am? What do you mean we are idiots?"

"You are idiots because you are harming a rare special child…" She ruffles the blonde's hair again and looks upon him with affection.

"But...It's a demon."

"No, he is not… This child is the sweetest, nicest, most innocent and kindest child I have seen in my, ridiculously long, life!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth…" She stoops down to look at the child in the eye, and she whispers to him, "How would you like to come with me?"

"No!" The idiot at the front cries, averting her attention from the frightened boy. "It's a demon, and we're going to finish what the Fourth Hokage's started!"

Her anger, normally so well contained erupts into a nuclear blast. " _How dare you try to kill this child!_ _How dare you treat someone so innocent with such contempt and hatred! I'll kill you where you stand!_ " There are bodies lying on the floor then, dropping to the ground with a snap of her fingers; their souls are dragged away so suddenly to be reincarnated one day, without the possibility of remembering the boy.

She turns back to the child, and he looks up at her with shock. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're beautiful, and they would rather snuff the light of your soul out than pay attention to its beauty… Will you come with me?" Slowly, he starts to nod, and after a moment, his nodding becomes faster with excitement. The woman laughs gently at the child before she picks him up and walks away from the village and to her home in the clouds.

* * *

Up on Mountain Olympus...

The child is left in awe as he saw the city in the sky, all the animals flying in the sky along with flying horses pulling chariots with people inside them. The woman smiles down at the boy as he tries to take in as much as he can before she finally speaks to him. "Naruto, this is my home where you will be raised as my own."

Before he can say anything back though, a man appears out of the corner of her eye, drawing their attention. "Luna, my dear, welcome home."

She smiles so brightly at him and gestures down at Naruto. "I'm happy to be home along with my new child in my arms."

The man nods. "I saw everything, so you don't have to explain it. Naruto, welcome to your new home!"

Luna chuckles upon seeing the blonde's confusion and wonder and tells him, "this is my father, your grand-father, Chromos the god of time." Brushing past him, she takes the boy down a crystalline street towards a palace that gleam with darkness and white stone, her home. "I made sure your apartment's bedroom door is connected to here, for when you're older it will become too obvious if you disappear completely. So, as far as the rest of your village knows, you live among them, yet you will truly live here."

Naruto shakes his head in affirmation but doesn't speak, his attention once again drawn to the other people who appear seemingly from nowhere to see him.

"Aww, aren't you a cutie? I just want to hug you to pieces!" a raven-haired woman cries and clasps her hands together as she continues on, leaving Luna to the introductions.

"That was your aunt, Emily. She's the goddess of summer and likes cute things, to a fault."

"My, my, my. He really is quite cute, Emily. I bet ya he will be quite the lady's man when he's all grown up. Hope that doesn't happen at all." The last part is said with just enough sarcasm, that Luna snorts quietly before introducing him.

"This is your uncle, Frost. He's the god of Winter."

Just as she finishes talking about Frost, a tall, willowy woman passes by, graceful and intimidating all at once. "Sweet, Luna, if you need a babysitter, you know where to find me."

"That was you're grandmother, Nature, or as I like to call her, Old Lady. She's the one in charge, as her name implies, of the nature on earth for she is the nature goddess."

Right behind her is a young girl around the age of six who blushes and ducks her head as she asks her aunt a question. "Will it be alright if I play with him sometimes, Aunt Luna? I promise I'll look after him when we play."

"Yes, Hoshi ," Luna replies and quickly pats the new blonde on her head. "You can play with your little cousin after he gets use to his new home." After she scampers away, the whitette tells Naruto, "that was you're cousin, Hoshi. She's a demigoddess of the night and stars. Her mother, Nyx is the goddess of night, the eldest goddess there is in our home as well as you're aunt, my impolite sister."

"How..."

"Hmm?" Curious at why he would suddenly stop talking, Luna raises an eyebrow and gestures for the child to continue.

"How...many aunts do I have?" The child asks eventually, and the goddess of the moon laughs gently at him as she explains to him how many family members he has.

"You meant your grand-father Chromos, grand-mother Nature, Aunt Emily, Uncle Frost, cousin Hoshi and me, Luna your new mother?"

"But...how many do I have?"

She furrows her eyebrows as she attempts to remember, having to count aloud at times to come up with an answer. "You have forty aunts, forty uncles, eighty cousins, sixty siblings; and I'll explain that one in a minute; four grand-fathers, four grand-mothers, two great-grand-fathers and two great-grand-mothers. In total that's about...oh about two hundred and forty one family members. Oh! And your father, Discord, the chaos god, one of the eldest among us. Then there is Erebus, god of; he is much too busy at the moment as he went to get your four new siblings from the hospital… The mother died during childbirth… Anyway, we'll help you with your training for later. Oh, and Erebus married Nyx and he has a son named Yami, the demigod of darkness. Yami is your second cousin and the rest will show themselves soon or later; no one can possibly stay hidden forever here."

"Luna," a deep voice whispers, making the silver-haired woman jump and turn to look at a redheaded man who had suddenly appeared behind her as he has a tendency to do. "I think you should actually explain about you being his second mother. Or should I?" She gives him a pointed look that he takes as an excuse to talk to the child. "My sweet sister fused one of her own eggs with that of another mortal woman, Kushina Uzumaki, while your two fathers came to combine their DNA as well, so that you would be truly one of us… Does that make sense?" Naruto nods his head, but he doesn't quite understand. Even a blind man could see that.

"Naruto, this is my twin brother, Sol the sun god."

"Does...that change it to two hundred and forty two family members?"

She laughs heartily then. "Yes, I suppose it does, and there will be even more if you're aunts and uncles keep having children."

Naruto goes quiet again, contemplating something. "Do you have a question, little one?" Sole asked as the child nods his head. "Alright…"

"Are...you immortals?"

Luna looks uncomfortable with the subject, but after a moment, she answers honestly, violet eyes burning. "Yes, my son. We are, and when the time comes, when you have proven your worth as one of us, you will be as well… No, I'll never leave you, if that's what you're after… I'm not going to die on you." Happiness blooms inside Naruto from that, almost masking the sadness of a reminder of the pain of being orphaned.

Wanting to keep the conversation from going stale, Sol starts to talk to him again, bringing up a talk that would have to be had at some point. "You'll miss your friends when you make some, won't you?"

"Yes," the blonde replies, but he's never had friends and he doesn't think he'll get any now."

"We know some gods and goddesses who could make them their children, if you like."

Blue eyes light up at that thought. "Yes, please."

And so, Luna smiles and pulls him into a hug to murmur. "When the time comes, we will tell your father about this."

_"_ _Oh, my lovely sister! Your Dark Prince has returned!"_

Rolling her eyes, she looks up at the man above her, and a sigh passes her lips. "And there's your uncle with your siblings in the stroller."

Erebus looks at the child in her arms, and a smile flickers to life across his face. "My dear, is this him?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, what's his name?"

The blonde flushes from nervousness, making the albino woman reach out to pet his hair in a calming manner. "Na... Nar... Naru... Naruto..." He waits to be ridiculed for stammering through his name, but to his surprise, there is only love and acceptance in their looks.

"Well, Naruto, I want you to meet the younglings, Mizuki, Mizaki, Mizekui and Mizzy."

Luna peers down at them and offers them a look of love. "Oh, my little ones… My little family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, little one." Naruto's eyes snap open to a small, cage-like room where a great shadow looms over him, its eyes red like the lifeblood it had spilt. "Don't shy from me…"

The blond, who had been slowly backing up, stops and searches the shadow for a shape. 'A giant fox?' he thinks, but casts that thought aside to answer it. "Uh, hi, Mr. Fox."

The beast smiles, a grin full of teeth and much too wide. "My name is Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed Fox Demon… And you are?" The demon already knows this answer, but Naruto doesn't know that and it's best to keep him in the dark.

"I'm Naruto… Why are you in a cage?"

"Too keep me locked up in here… The humans were afraid that I would destroy their village and slaughter all of them."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because, I already did." Memories that are not his own assault the child, and he wakes up with a sharp scream that draws his mother into the room.

"Naruto," she murmurs, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him to her chest. "What is wrong?"

"There was a fox, and he killed a bunch of people! And he's inside of me!" Between the sobs and hysterics, she catches the words and holds him tighter, whispering sweet nothings in his ears and promises that nothing like that will happen now that she is here. She'll fix it all, once they're family, the fox can't harm him.

 

"Momma, I found a pretty flower! And then I burnt it."

The tall, white-haired goddess turns around and blinks at her son upon seeing the ashes cradled in his hands. "Oh, no," she murmurs and takes them from him. "What happened?"

"I… I was just talking to Kyuubi, and he said that the flowers were pretty… They all burnt up when I touched them though."

She sighs and shakes her head, thinking about the sobbing mess she had held just a few weeks prior. How far he has come, now that he and the fox are not enemies but almost friends. "Well, I did promise to help you control those things, didn't I?" He nods. "Well that starts today."

"Luna, who is this?" She stiffens and looks over her shoulder to see her grandfather, Zeus standing there.

The little blonde doesn't seem to realize that they're talking about him as his attentions are captured by the falling leaves. "Your great-grandson," she replies simply and bends down to pluck an errant weed from her garden with her free hand. "His name is Naruto… And I blood-adopted him."

"You what?"

"I blood-adopted him." She looks back at her son and practically purrs. "You'll love him if you just get to know him."

"You're going to raise a demon container?" Luna nods, a bright smile on her face. "You know that you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Demons belong in the underworld, not in your care, Luna. It'll only bring you heartache when it betrays you."

"He," she snaps and crosses his arms. "As much as I would like to argue with you, grandfather." Luna turns away from him and drops the ashes to the ground. "I have to start training Naruto immediately."


End file.
